


I kind of like it when I make you cry

by Complete_Toffee



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Drift tech, Gen, One-Shot, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Toffee/pseuds/Complete_Toffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I took every successful drift or unsuccessful drift and killed everyone who didn't die. I have some regrets and I promise I'll finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**“Raleigh listen to me! You need to—”**

 

 

**and then he was gone. Raleigh was just gone. The entire left side of the Jaeger had simply been ripped away from the rest of it. Yancy screamed in complete shock, not thinking of anything except ‘Holy hell…my brother is dead…’. He didn’t know how** **long he screamed or if he was crying or dead too, all he knew is he started running as hard as he could. Yancy ran till suddenly the Jaeger _let him go_ , it let him go and he stumbled outside into what? The ocean? Snow? Ash? He couldn’t tell, all he knew ** **was that Raleigh was dead.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Tamsin groaned loudly, trying to will the Jaeger to start moving again with just her strength. Stacker was unconscious next to her, passed out some time ago from…something, God knows what but it caused an awful looking seizure. And if piloting this Jaeger wasn’t hard before…piloting it alone was much much worse. She chased Onibaba down the streets of Tokyo and was that…? No…she was definitely seeing things, and she should be focusing on that damn kaiju anyways! Not one single human life. She screamed in rage, firing her cannon until the kaiju fell, definitely dead. Tamsin wondered if she really _had_ seen a little girl out—yes, that is a girl. Ten? Thirteen? She didn’t know, but she needed to make sure that kid was okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Newt slammed the button, for a split second wondering if this was actually gonna work and then _oh shit oh man oh no this isn’t right at all_. A twenty minute drift, he had been drifting nearly the whole time when Hermann walked in, his cane clacking on the ground. “Newton? Guter Gott, man did you burn your ha-” Hermann froze, Newton Geiszler was on the floor, definitely not moving and not…not breathing either… “Newton! Newton, what have you done?!” He fell to his knees beside Newton’s prone form, fumbling desperately and trying to find a pulse. His fingers were already pressed to Newton’s neck for over a minute, not feeling even the slightest flutter from his heart. Hermann leaned over, putting his palms over Newton’s chest, not quite believing it yet and trying to get his friend’s heart beating again.**

 

_**That’s exactly how the Marshal and Herc Hansen found him thirty minutes later.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty-One Pilots: Semi Automatic  
> Unbeta'd


End file.
